


Need

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are cordially invited to fuck my brains out. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

John knows exactly when Katie turns the cup around to pull out her tea-bag where he had stapled his invite, smirking at her shocked laugh, her eyes lighting as she looked up at him. 

"You..."

A pause then. 

"Get over here... now."

He had been hoping she'd respond well and even as he moves to join her, neither of them has really bothered changing clothes, it's nearly nine pm, and yet John had brought her the nightly tea and locked the door. Both of them is well aware when she set the cup down they would neither of them hold back. She sets aside the cup, smirking slightly when he moves to settle beside her, then pull her over him, his groan escapes him easily and she smiles as she settles, neither of them separating much until she was fully settled and ready, her hands lock behind his head onto the headboard, her body arching still further as they set a pace, his body moving with hers on instinct, the two of them settling quickly into a pushed pace, neither pushing too much but both of them wanting more. It's easy for them to bring each other to the edge and slip easily into a climax, even as she moved slightly against him it was clear neither of them was done, he had moved on instinct to switch their position, her body now under his, her leg locks around his waist and he pushes in, keeping the pace again, the second climaxes came harder and faster this time. He is almost spent and yet he can tell from the twinkle in her eyes that she wanted more. The two of them settle until, finally, he reaches for her, pulls her so she's settled close enough to him, then, finally, moving to stroke a hand over her, the two of them knowing instantly when she responded needily, he doesn't wait for her to speak and instead slips two long fingers into her, setting his pace slightly faster now, determined to wear her out. She hits another couple of climaxes, neither of them aware of how much she needs this release, the two move for one final time, Katie's head coming to rest on his shoulder, her grip on him relaxed, but tight. She eventually sleeps and he smiles softly. 

"That's my girl."


End file.
